


Old Friends

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fake Science, Gen, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to find out more about Operation 147 the Vorta have to Resurrection an old... frfiend in order to help them. Only they don't know if they can trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the We Are Vorta series. This is starting to get quite long.

He was awake,but he hadn't spoken. He lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling,his body healing whilst he tried to make sense of what a happened.

Falta was dead. His neck broken cleanly. His body was in a stasis chamber and everyone else had been to see him to say good bye. Weyoun hadn't. He didn't need to see it. Didn't need to see his lifeless body when he had watched the the spark in Falta's eyes go out. .

"Your recovering will.You may have a scar though." the nurse said. Crusher was to busy relaying the situation to starfleet whilst the resident doctors dealt with the injured.

This nurse was human,of a type Weyoun had not seen before. Straight black hair was pulled hack from her face, her face was made up of high cheek bones a thin nose. Her skin was a soft brown and he wore beads in her hair,and two small feathers. He guessed that she must be rather pretty.

"Let it scar."he said. It came out blunt and flat. "The mark should remain. It will help me remember."

The nurse tilted her head in confusion and went to find her superior. 

The minute she left he sat up an pulled he device off. Beneath it the bone and muscle and been returned to its original state. But the skin,skin was still raw and open. To let it heal naturally could leave sizeable mark. Something that wouldn't fade into nothing over time. Something that would last life time.

He could live with that. Why shouldn't he keep it? He should be proud. He'd destroyed a Founders.He had killed a self appointed god. He had done something truly revolutionary. He had done something no vorta before him had ever contemplated. He had cast off his beliefs and risen beyond his station. But it had come at such a high price. To high price.

He carefully set aside the healing device and are fully moved his arm. It hurt,but he could learn to deal with it. He'd have to.

Weyoun wondered if he should tell the nurse that he was fine, but at that moment he just wanted to go to his room and sleep till Sisko came back for them. He felt ready to drop. Sadly he doubted he'd be getting any kind of rest for a few hours.

As if reading his thought Chief O'Brian came around the curtain and looked at his wound.

"Shouldn't you be letting that heal?"

"Shouldn't you be making sure we don't blow up."

"We've checked everywhere, so far nothing. Now we need you to speak with one of the women. She's been trying to explain something but she keeps slipping into Vortese."

"Vortese?"

"Yeah, that's what its called it for now."

"I'm talking to the others. There is now way I'm letting that be the name of our language."

"And speaking of talking," O'Brian gestured to the curtains opening. Weyoun stood,slowly put on a shgirt and followed.

The base was quiet, its people moving slowly. One of the guards was dead as well as Falta. Guilt easily filled him. As they walked they past the escape pods and Weyoun saw the pile of dust that had once been a Founder, the area being carefully photographed and documented. 

He still found it hard to believe that he had done that. His memory of it was distant, as though it was happening to someone else. 

The turbo lift took them to the main command centre. It was simply built, form over function and yet still within the Federation standards of attractive design. Weyoun wondered if he would ever understand the difference between ugly and attractive. Then again, he had a feeling that it was probably a good idea that he couldn't tell. It was easier getting along what people if you weren't distracted by their aesthetics.

The office itself was large and open, the monitor sunk into the table and the communications system set up so that every one in the room could see the screen if they needed to.

Inside Kilana sat, her face showing obvious signs of grief and crying. She was practically curled up in on herself. Dr Crusher was sitting behind her desk and sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Weyoun knew instantly something was wrong.

"Weyoun, would you kindly tell me what you know of Project 147?"

* * * * *

Sisko had watched the surveillance footage of Weyoun killing the Founder six times. Each time he found it as impossible as the time before. But it wasn't faked. It wasn't an act. It had witnesses and the images had been tested every way the Federation knew how. 

This was real.

"I don't think that we can call his defection fake any more."Dr Bashir said as he reviewed the footage himself."He truly has turned his back on the Founders."

"No doubt of that, but that still doesn't mean he'll be loyal to us." Sisko rubbed his face and turned to the doctor."We're returning to the base in three days instead of five. We're ordered to meet up with the Endeavour and hand over all but Weyoun and and Borath. They'll be returning to the station with us."

"Wouldn't it be safer to send them away form DS9. Surely it will be the first place then Dominion will look.

"Which is why they'll be there. If the Dominion concentrates of the two on the station then they'll be less likely to worry about those who are scattered amongst the Federation."

Bashir wasn't sure if that made any sense. The dominion would want all of the errant Vorta dead, not just two. But then again, they may figure getting rid of the ring leader would dishearten the rest. Maybe end the rebellion al together. It certainly followed the Founders thought patterns. 

"What exactly will we do with them?"

"Translating Dominion reports and helping us to out think them. Telling us the weaknesses of their outposts and the supply routes. After this I think that Weyoun will have no trouble helping."

"What makes you say that sir?"

"His eyes when the Founder killed Falta. I've seen that look before." Sisko turned to look at at his view screen."Its the look of any grieving person gives when they've decided that cowering is not an option. That the only thing they can do," he turned to Bashir,"Is fight for what they have left."

"The Vorta don't actually have anything left to fight for." Bashir said, and thought this exceptionally sad.

"Right now they can fight for their existence. But I think I can convince the Federation to help us get them something else to fight towards." Sisko stood and came around the desk,"Tell me doctor, what do you know of the Oysteron System?"

* * * * *

"We need to inform starfleet. Do any of the Vorta here know where this cloning facility is?"

"I'm afraid not Dr Crusher. Since the Federation has taken to destroying the cloning facilities the location of them has been kept secret to all but those involved in the process. Falta,"Weyoun stopped before he continued,"Falta was a junior personality designer. He helped create the mentalities that the new Vorta will have."

"You have people to design your personalities."O'Brian asked.

"It ensures that we don't end up with Vorta with personality disorders."Kilana explained, and O'Brian was suddenly very glad that Odo was nothing like the Founders. Wanting that level of control over someone was just unnatural.

"Do you have an idea where these facilities might be, any way to scan for them."

"The facilities tend to be rather over staffed due to the fact we have so many Vorta emerging at once. But not much more than your average base. The only other way to find them would be to capture someone who knows the where about's of one.And since none of us really know what's going on at this moment in time..."

"You can't point towards the right direction."Crusher ran a hand though her hair and shook her head."This won't be easy."

"What will happen to Falta's body?"Weyoun asked

Kilana looked at him and then tilted her head."Do we even have funeral rites? Usually a Vortas body in atomised after cause of death and tissue samples are taken."

"I honestly have no idea."

Breaking the moment Dr Crusher asked,"Could you figure that out a little later. I'm truly sorry for your loss but right now we have far more pressing issues."

"Dr Crusher, I am in no doubt of that."Weyoun said,"If the Dominion begins to replace its troop at this kind of rate then you won't stand a chance. But I'm afraid without a Vorta who knows what happening we have no clue."

"Actually..."

Everyone in the room looked over at Kilana, who looked a little nervous

"There was one Vorta who knew, but he's dead."

"What use is that?"

"The body should still be intact and with DNA and memory chip-"

"Please be joking. You are not thinking about him."

"Weyoun, he may be our only chance." Kilana turned to Crusher and said,"We need to get to Empok Nor."

"Why?" O'Brian asked, remembering his last trip and suppressing a shudder.

"Because the body of Keevan is there." Kilana said. Beside her Weyoun said something under his breath and the female blushed an alarming shade of pink before saying,"One of these days your going to tell me what he did to make you dislike him so much."

"Not in this lifetime."

"You say that every lifetime."

"Is it possible we keep to a language we all understand?" Crusher asked, then looked over at O'Brian,"Do you know the station their speaking of?"

"Yes. Two days travel by run about." O'Brian answered."Less than nine hours aboard the Defiant."

"Then I'll speak with Sisko and wait to see what's decided. Your dismissed."

* * * * *

"Why did you tell her about him? I was hoping that we'de gotten rid of him for good." Weyoun snapped as they were returned to their quarters. Well, the corridor they were in. The Vorta were milling about, wondering in and out of each others room.

"Your lying about something? Your anger isn't the kind that wants someone dead."

Weyoun rounded on her and glowered,"Keep your nose out of it Kilana."

Leaving her he went to his room and suddenly wished for an actually door rather than a sliding one. It would have felt lovely to slam something shut at that moment.

Simply flopping face first onto the bed Weyoun growled into his pillow and swore several time.

Keevan.

That bastard Keevan.

Weyoun One had known him. Had believed they were friends. Had believed that he could trust the other man. Turned out he was wrong. He's been lying for the get go to get the funds he needed for his own project. Made it look like it wasn't his fault and pouched half of Weyoun' staff before he finally got sent proof of what Keevan was doing. The vorta had lied to his face whilst comforting him, all the while he was the source of his woes.

He'd learnt a valuable lesson that day.

Never trust a Keevan.  



	2. TWO

Sisko sat at the command chair of the Defiant and tried to puzzle out what it was Dr Crusher and Weyoun had planned. According to the last transmission Weyoun wasn't happy about working with Keevan. To be perfectly honest Sisko wasn't too pleased to be working with him either.

Dr Bashir had been going over and over the data he'd received,collecting what was required and trying to figure out what they were for. He was also ecstatic that they now had a way to easily produce bio metretric gel without expense or long production time. The medical branch of the Federation was amazed by the substance.

And they also had nearly an entire ships worth of memory space in the cargo hold. They still don't have a clue what that is for.

He'd also gotten news from Kira that the quarters for Weyoun and Borath were ready. These quarters were going to be under constant surveillance. There was even a brain wave monitor to keep an eye on how they were thinking.

Sisko was also waiting for the Galelao,since both Garak and Nog would be needed. Nog to show here they had left Keevan and Garak to ensure that all of the booby traps were gone.He didn't want a repeat of the last time they were on Empok Nor.

* * * * *

"Will you stopped fidgeting, I swear your worse than my son."

"I can't help it. I've been restless all morning."Weyoun forced himself to sit still. "Why couldn't it just be Borath and Kilana who go? They know far more about this than me."

"Because Borath will be helping Dr Bashir and Borath needs someone close by to make sure he doesn't-"

"Fall Apart again?"

"Pretty much."

"Lovely. I'm the anti-depressant."

"You really don't want to see Keevan do you?"

"Nope." Weyoun crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat."I really don't."

O'Brian shook his head and waited against the wall. He noticed that the main control had several wires exposed. he knelt to take a look.

"Hey, grab me the tool box behind that panel there would you."

"Panel?"

He pointed and Weyoun went to the wall. He had to admit that Federation design was useful. You didn't have to worry about bashing into boxes or catching your cloths on sharp edges. Weyoun wasn't the only vorta who had to put up with clothing tears due to fire repress-ors or equipment boxes.

"That one."

Weyoun fetched the tool kit and took it to O'Brian.

"Its been years since I've worked with wires. Only a couple of Transporters still use them. The area we're in is notorious for Ambient Radiation. Its a bugger to get around, but its easy once you figure out you need something a little less advanced than circuitry."

"I have seen wiring before. The changeling's don't like having to think outside the box all that often. It why only a handful of Vorta have above average intelligence. We're clever, but-"

"Not to clever.Its a wonder you advance at all."

"We do keep an eye on the planets we oversee. They usually share with us."

O'Brian lifted his head and just looked at Weyoun.

"Okay, so we usually have someone making sure they do share, but some of the worlds that are a part of the Dominion are happy. I can name....two,"Weyoun shook his head."Then again, I like to think of them as my successes. No deaths happened, no uprisings or political trouble." He trailed off and remembered all the times that it hadn't gone well."I try not to think of other planets. Not all have gone well. Some need not have suffered at all, some-"forcing himself to breath Weyoun shook the memories from his head."I hope I can fix some of the things that have been done. I can at least do that. When this is over, if it all turns out well, I'll make amends."

"I hope you get the chance,can you hold this out the way."

"This one?"Hold the green wire away from the rest Weyoun watched as O'Brian carefully and quickly worked on the transporter. The man smelt like ozone and hard work. He was a father, and and had one mate. This struck Weyoun as odd but he honestly didn't mind. They worked slowly, methodical and then

* * * * *

He's weaving a net as the evenings sun sets, and he can hear the rain hitting the leave above him. 

"Bloody hell!"

Looking to his left he see's O'Brian looking shocked and carefully weaving as well."Where are we?"

"Home. Or at least mine." Weyoun explained,"Now weave your basket, the sooner we let it play out the sooner it will be over."

So they sat and they weaved and eventually were joined by one of this Weyoun's mates.

"How are you?"

"I'm well Frav. You don't have to keep asking."

"I can't help it. Your in a delica-"

"End that sentence and you are sleeping on the floor tonight."

She smiled and sat beside him, lifting the edge of the net,"How many of these have you made this year?"

"Twenty eight. They are good for trade."

"Only your's are. Mine always fall apart, or let the fish though."

"That's because you make the knots to loose."

They sat in a companionable silence.

"Hira and Bwen are having a son. They found out today."

Weyoun nodded and stopped weaving."Do you think that I'll have them before the winter season starts?"

"Maybe." An arm went around him, hand resting on his abdomen."The little ones will be lucky. Winter raised always have stronger hearts and skins."

"Yes. And they also have the most exhausted parents." Weyoun smiled and covered her hand with his."You know I always thought that you wound be the first to bear you."

Before Frav could say anything there was a tremendous bang in the distance. Both looked at each other and the sound of several whistle went up. 

"That doesn't sound good." O'Brain said and put down the net. "I know that sound. It was-"

"The Sound barrier. Something's moving faster than sound." These were thoughts, not speech. All three of them took off, O'Brian going much slower since he wasn't a natural climber.The whistles became louder and stronger and more people were gathering along the branches, heading towards the meeting hall.

The hall was actually an area where several massive tree branches intertwined and created an massive platform that acted as a hall. dozens of vorta were gathered and more were arriving by the second. O'Brian was a little overwhelmed. There were families and couples and trysts and singles. Elders sat in groups whilst the young tumbled and chased about people's feet. Adolescents were grouping and trying not to appear phased by what they had heard.

As they gathered the elders took to the center of the hall and raised their hands for silence. But before they could speak the well known sound of a transporter sounded, and in their midst was a desperate looking Founder.

There was silence. 

Several people dropped to their knees and prayed, whilst other reached for weapons.

The Changeling morphed and became vorta, before he stepped forward and yelled,"Gather your people and make for the eastern caves. Danger is coming."

* * * * *

They were jolted back to reality. They lay in shock side by side and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm beginning to think these visions just pick up who ever happens to be in the room with me."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Weyoun forced himself to sit up and looked about the room. "I apologise for any discomfort. But this generally happens when I'm not expecting it."

"Right. Should I go to sick bay?"

"Wait till we're on the Defiant. I doubt it did any damage"

"Why are you on the floor?"

Both of them jumped, saw Dr Crusher above them and got to their feet.

"The console needed fixing." O'Brian explained,"Only we got distracted."

"May I ask by what?" Crusher put her hands on her lips and used her 'mother' voice. O'Brian did the only thing he could think of doing when confronted with such a thing.

He blamed it on the other guy.

"Weyoun distracted us."

"Hey!" The vorta snapped,"I don't control the damn visions so don't blame me for it."

"Stopped right there. I know about those and I don't want to be sidled with the report on it. Wait and tell Captain Sisko." She folded her arms, "Right Now I just want to get back to the Enterprise and my normal duties."

O'Brian knew how she felt. He would have been much happier to go back to DS9 and just submerge himself in boring, safe jobs. Sadly it looked like he wouldn't be seeing those for a little while.

"I came to tell you the Defiant will beam you up in ten minutes. Borath will meet you up there." She looked at Weyoun,"Keep a close eye on him. He's been given a dose of sedatives but I want him to be weaned of them. I've put it in his file for Dr Bashir."

"I'll do what I can."

* * * * *

Borath was beamed directly to sick bay where Dr Bashir waited, scanner in hand a had ordered the nurses out of the room for a little while. He didn't want the vorta frightened or pushed. Once he got a look at him Julian was ready to send him straight back with orders of bed rest and counselling.

He was far too pale, his markings standing out like ink on alabaster. His eyes looked sunken and tired, red from crying and slightly out of focus from the sedative. Once he was done checking him over he had him taken straight top his shared room with Weyoun to rest for the journey.

Weyoun himself was in the mess, sitting beside O'Brian and explaining what little he knew of the cloning process.

"You see the Founders don't really like the process so we've made so the clinical part is kept hidden, and the 'dry' birth is just where we store the inactivated clones.Its usually cryo storage, or a stasis unit. Its not good for the clone, and can lead to all kinds of problems. Its the most delicate part of the procedure." Weyoun had sketched the cloning pod onto the pad."The actual pod is filled with an embiotic fluid and suspended in a anti gravity tank whilst the clone grows, just like a womb." 

"And the Founders don't like this because..."

"The birthing process is messy. Draining the fluid in dangerous to the developing vorta, so they have to slit the sac and lift to vorta into a shallow pool of warm water to be washed and then settled until they wake. But usual they are washed, clothed and sedated until activated"

O'Brian thought for a moment."How long until the clone wakes?"

"Naturally about two hours.A waiting clone can wait years for activation. Unaware of course."

O'Brian stared into his Rakjanjino and shook his head."Can't wait to sit it."

"Where something disposable. Embiotic fluid ruins delicate fabric."Weyoun sipped his water and moss, a drink he found very calming. He didn't understand why so many species imbibed caffeine to stay awake. Caffeine always gave him headaches.

"Have you talked this over with Bashir."

"I'm seeing him in an hour."

He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to that. A part of him thought he was a good person. Another part of him wanted to stick a sock in his mouth and stuff him in a storage pod.He had the feeling a lot of the doctors friends felt that way about him. 

And then as though knowing someone was thinking of him he appeared. He looked surprised to see Weyoun.

"I thought you'd be kept in your quarters."

"Borath needs his sleep and I needed to explain a few of the basic on vorta cloning. I'm no expert but I've told you what I can. I believe you were next on my list."

"I'm free now,i just came to ask Miles if he can take a look at the medical sensors. They keep giving me Klingon readings rather than human. I nearly gave Ensign Nog an overdose of testosterone."

"I take it that would have been bad?" Weyoun asked.

"That would have led to a complete disassociate state resulting in violent reactions towards stimulus." 

"He's start attacking anything that moved."O'Brian translated and Weyoun gave a soft 'ah' and nodded.

"I'll look at you scanners for you. You keep an eye on him whilst I do it.He can get you up to speed on all this cloning stuff."

And with that he left, dropping his mug off as he went.

"So tell about your cloning method. I'm fascinated by the way you've managed to replicate and implant memories with such finesse."

Weyoun had the feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * * * *

Nog stared at the data padd in front of him and once again wondered how Jake could have graduated school with such atrocious spelling. He had talent,but by the treasury he needed a dictionary. The datapadd even had a programme to check the spelling had Jake never used the the squiggly red lines distracted him.

Nog had told him to use it after he was done writing an Jake had told mistakes were part of the creative process before going off on a long winded speech so the creative mind. Nog had tuned him out and offered to proof read for him. And so he did. During his time off he put aside a few hours to read though what Jake had sent to him and make sure that he'd spelled everything right and tell him if anything didn't make sense. 

But this story was good. Set around the first few year of space travel it told the story of a young Andorian's friendship with a human. Nog could see some of here friendship in this story. The miss understandings an the cultural differences. The flat out hilarious moments when language was misused. Uncle Quark had laughed for an hour after Jake had mis pronounced the greeting for the holiday of Breetasdfolu. He could barely pronounce it himself. 

Those memories made him smile,and he certainly need them where he was going.

Back to Empok Nor.

He'd had nightmares for weeks after the incdent. Jake had sat up with him and he'd woken up with his head on the humans shoulder more than once.

Now he was going back. It would be a quick extraction job. Whatever went wrong could easily be fixed. They had the back up they needed and Garak was going back to the Defiant once his job was done. He had no need to be afraid. And yet every fibre of his being wanted to run and hide. Wanted to sit with Jake on the sofa and listened to him read for real rather than the voice in his head.

But he wasn't. He was following his orders and being model ensign. Nog leaned back in his bunk and started the next chapter. He had time before his next shift.

* * * * *

It took four days to get to Empok Nor after dodging half a dozen Dominion patrols and nearly getting hit by an ancient piece of cardasian mining equipment. Sisko would always cherish the look of complete bafflement on Garak's face as he tried to figure out how it had ended up flouting in space.He'd left the bridge muttering in Kardassi under his breath.

Getting onto Empok Nor was considerably more difficult considering the Dominion had blown up a large section of it for some reason only known to them. O'Brian and Nog managed to get life support on line where they needed it would could promise it would stay up long.Once the booby traps were disengaged they were able to board.

"We're quite lucky, the Dominon attack got rid of most of them. All I had to get rid of was canister of nerve gas and several automated Phasers." Garak explained as he came back aboard the Defiant. "Though I am glad I'm not going with you. There is a rather strong smell of Ozone in there."

"Should I be worried?"Sisko asked.

"Just a blown conduit, nothing dangerous." Garak smiled and past the boarding party. Weyoun stood with a much more together Borath as they waited to go. Next to them was a stasis unit that would carry the remains on board and straight to the cargo bay.

"Alright I want everyone on full alert. Nog your on point. No one goes anywhere alone and if we are forced to separate we keep in constant communication." Sisko ordered and they piled onto the transporter.

When they materialized Weyoun couldn't suppress a shiver. This station was a ruin. Not a thing in it was undamaged and he would be glad to be off it. Next to him Borath looked just as worried. Then the smell hit them and both coughed and covered their noses.

"What's wrong?" Sisko turned to look at them and frowned.

"The smell of Ozone is exceptionally strong. Its highly unpleasant."

"When Bashir beams over have him give you a nasal numbing agent. That should help."

When Bashir beamed on board he went from smelling of fear and apprehension to curiosity and excitement. The citrusy smell was back and both Weyoun and Borath found it far nicer than the Ozone. But after inhaling from the inhaler both felt much better. 

"I'll have to scan your nasal passages and the sensory portion of your brains. The sensitive of your olfactory nerves is incredibly for a humanoid species." he babbled and filled the silence of the station. Up front Nog guided them , and after twenty minutes of walking Weyoun picked up the faint smell of decay and the sound of movement. Then he wished he'd stayed on the Defiant.

The body hadn't decayed to badly in the vacuum the station had become, but it had some. The skin was grey, his eyes milky and there was extreme damage to the right side of the face. But that was expected considering he was still doing what he'd been programmed to do. The body was still walking into the bulk head and had been repeating the motion since it had been left. How it had managed that in a vacuum Weyoun would never know. Several curse words and shocked gasps were uttered and they set to work. Weyoun went with Borath and Bashir to cease the bodies motions so that they could scan the memory unit.

It was intact and had stopped recording at the moment of death. Borath let go of a breath and nodded to himself."This is good. I was worried the memory unit would have degraded. We got here with maybe two or three days to spare before the integrity of this thing failed."

"Right, we'll get the body back to the Defiant and-"

The station shook and everyone was struggling to keep their feet. 

"We have ten minutes before the stabilisers fail on us. This place is literally falling apart."

The next five minutes were a rush of activity as they began transferring the body and personnel back to the Defiant. The last security guard boarded just as Empok Nor gave into gravity and disrepair and ripped itself apart. 

Now came the hard part for them. Well, for Borath and the engineers. Weyoun was going with Bashir to help fill the cloning sac and set up the anti grav chamber. This job was simple enough, so they didn't need Borath to supervise it.

As the sac filled Weyoun wondered just how many vorta were were still growing, how many were in storage. He must have been thinking hard because Bashir asked,"Penny for your thoughts."

"Hm?"

"It means what's on your mind."

"Just thinking about how many of my kind are waiting to be born."

"How many clones are active at once?"

"Usually anything from from then to twelve million are active at one time."He pressed his fingers to the sac to keep the inner walls from sticking together." Not all that many considering the numbers a usual race can grow to."

"But it could be a good base for a planetary genetics. In fact you'd only need to free the minds of approximately 2500 and because non of you are geneticaly related you will easily be able to breed a-"

"Can you not speak so clinically. We're sentient beings, not live stock."

Bashir smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Weyoun looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "Was it as jarring for you as well?"

Bashir looked confused for a moment but then realised what he was asking."It happened over a period of days. Each time I woke up I was a little more aware, a little more-"

"Improved?" Weyoun watched Bashir's reactions. He wasn't guarded,but he was finding it difficult to share."Why didn't the federation authorise the treatment in the first place?"

"Its done case by case. You can of course repeal any decisions, but apparently the judge assigned to our case was well known for refusing even the most obviously devastating problems. He was on his way to being replace but my parents couldn't risk waiting. There is a limit to the age that you can do these procedures safe."

"Your species can be ridiculous at times."

Bashir wanted to defend his race, but at that moment he didn't think he could."I can tell you that the treatment was jarring. Most of the time I didn't understand what it was I was thinking."

"Like you had no control over what you were being made to think."Weyoun nodded."I know that feeling. But I'm a little confused. Why not just make you as normal as everyone as. There was no need to improve your strength or speed. All you needed was an IQ boost."

"My father wanted me to be the best I could be."

"I don't think so." Weyoun said, then looked embarrassed. "Sorry. Not my place."

"Why don't you think so? Tell me."

Weyoun took a breath,"The Founders picked and chose what they wanted us to be because they didn't like how the original were. They moulded us into something they liked and could control. Your father seems to have done the same. He got rid of the unwanted parts and then made sure you would have to rely on him and the secrets you shared to get on in life."Weyoun was feeling uncomfortable now.

Bashir smelt of anger and of shame. But it wasn't directed at Weyoun."I suppose your right. But he is serving time in prison for me. Too keep me in Star fleet."

"What would have happened if he hadn't. You would have been forced out an maybe served a year for lying on your application to star felt. That's all they can legally do. And you could always practice medicine outside of Federation space. There are hundreds of worlds that would pay a high price for a doctor of your calliber. But If I remember the laws I read on this your father was facing twenty years in a Federation prison. Your mother as well." Weyoun's brows suddenly creased.

Bashir already knew what he was thinking. Something he should have thought of before now. 

What has his father done to keep himself from serving a longer sentence, and how could it effect him or his mother.

* * * * *

The memory units lit up and all of them read 'memory full'. O'Brian watched as Borath went with the nurse to collect the DNA from the memory unit. Apparently the low level current kept the flash from decaying as fast as the rest of the body, meaning it was the perfect place to harvest tissue from.

Borath was looking forward to this. Borath and him were possibly friends,but it was difficult. Keevan was meant to be manipulative, meant to be a liar and able to play more than one side at once. It was why he'd was used for so many infiltration missions. He knew a lie when he was told one and know one knew when he was telling the truth. But Borath knew all this and didn't care. Thanks to this trait he was refreshingly frank to be around. Keevan didn't beat around the bush or pretend any thing he didn't feel or know. Unless he was being ordered to.

But he knew that Weyoun had been on the receiving end of those lies. Had been hurt badly by Keevan. He wasn't the only one. Enris wouldn't speak to him unless absolutely necessary.So the next few days were going to be interesting. And thinking of Weyoun, Borath suddenly got the feeling that he needed the other vorta here whilst he cloned Keevan.

He was probaby filling the sac like he'd been told to. He was, and Dr Bashir smelt rather sad and angry. Weyoun was poking the sac and occasionally frowning.

"Is the Fluid always so...thin?"he asked

"It will thicken when the clone is introduced." Borath went to the lab."I want you with me when I do this. It feels like you should be here."

"What will I have to do?"

"Just hold a couple of items and help me to ensure the cells divide properly. Dr Bashir, did you prep the simulated egg?"

"Yes. There are four in the lab waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments apprciated


	3. THREE

There was something wrong with Dr Bashir and Garak was wondering what was wrong. For few moments he thought that the good doctor had been replaced again. But with the daily blood tests ad security Garak doubted that hypothesis.

Instead he decided to wait until they got home to ask. But after a highly magnetised asteroid decided it just had to get to know he Defiant he found himself dealing with a very out of sorts Julian. When the Impact had taken place he'd gone into a guard rail. Ezri had grabbed his arm to keep him from going over completely. 

"You've got two broken ribs and several strained neck ligaments."

"Doctor,at this precise moment that news is old and some pain relief would be quite welcome." Garak said, an watched as Julian moved,completely lack luster and pre-occupied.

Waiting until they returned to the station wasn't going to work.

"Doctor,I don't wish to pry but you seem very-"

"I'm just a little distracted." Julian snapped,ad hen looked very guilty."I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you."

"I shouldn't have asked. But I am a little worried by it. Your usually more vibrant than this."

Julian nodded and ran a hand though his hair."I have something on my mind. I had a conversation with Weyoun that bought to light some rather disturbing thoughts."

"Ah. It would seem that the vorta are causing more problems." 

"I wouldn't blame him. This was something that was bound to come to a head at some point.."

 

"Would like to talk about it,you look as though you need to."

"Later. This isn't really something that I want to be over heard."

"Later then. Now could we..."Garak gestured to his injures and Julian jolted and set to work appearing a little better.

* * * * *

Sisko visited the tiny medical lab and saw suspended in he anti grav tank the tiniest of embryos floating. Attached to a umbilical it twitched and flexed itself slightly.

"He's growing exceptionally fast. I almost didn't believe you could do it." Sisko said and swore he could seethe tiny thing grow."Is he healthy."

"Very. I was worried the impact had done some damage, but he's fine." Borath explained. "I have also spotted the smallest of abnormalities,but they appear consistent with out current states. Having Weyoun help has kick started the process in Keevan."

"Is that good?"

"I think so. Now would you mind if I ask when will will birth him?" Borath leaned against the doorway."I take it you'll be allowing him to wake naturally rather than having him chemically sedated and woken later?"

"Since naturally is the best for him,we'll go with that. I believe your report said there isn't enough genetic material for another try."

"Correct. The impact caused me to drop the samples and I'm afraid hard floor an glass viles don't make the best of friends."

Ssko wasn't pleased with that. The asteroid had come out of nowhere and had caused a little damage,but this was a possible disaster if the clone didn't survive.

"I wan an update every hour."

"Dr Bashir as automated it. The computer will send one at eighteen minutes past every hour until we birth him." 

Sisko nodded and turned back to he tank. It was rather soothing to watch really.

* * * * *

Weyoun had fallen asleep the moment his head had hit the pillow and left without dreams. When he awoke he felt rested,he felt clam and he stretched out in he bunk,feeling as his joints popped and crack.

He hadn't woken up from this good a nights sleep in while. Sitting up he went to the tiny bathroom and used the facilities,bathed under the sonic shower and-felt something trickle down his leg. He frowned and looked down,before he realised what was was happening.

He proceeded to scream like a little girl.

Twenty mortifying minutes later he was sitting on his bunk looking traumatized and an apologetic looking Dr Bashir checking him over.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen this coming. Should have warned you that you may start to menstruate."

"Well its a bit late for apologise isn't it?" Weyoun swallowed thickly."Gah,I felt fine this morning. Way do I suddenly want to cry?"

"Your hormone levels are a little higher than normal. You will probably suffer from cramps and muscle soreness,headaches and increased appetite..."

"And how long will this last?"

"Its different for every species. We just have to wait and see ."

"Wait and see. Oh how scientific." 

Julian suddenly felt a little fearful. The venom dripping off Weyoun's voice could have poisoned an entire planetoid. So after explaining to Weyoun tat he would be back later he fled.

Weyoun pulled his knees up to his chest and groaned. He wouldn't cry.

He would not cry.

Borath chose that moment to come back and when he saw Weyoun he sat beside him and asked if he was alright,and Weyoun Proceeded to sob into his shoulder for a good hour.

* * * * *

Sisko manage to keep a straight face when Dr Bashir explained why and angry Borath had come to Sisko demanding to know why Weyoun was in such a state. He didn't like having to deal with crying people.

Sisko knew the situation wasn't even remotely funny. But he still found it hard not to smile.

"I take it there won't be any more surprises for him? I think he's starting to get a little tired of them."

"I have no doubt of that sir."

"Now that you've explained yourself your dismissed. Just try to keep the patients up to date with their progress."

When Bashir left Sisko laughed and felt guilty for it. But he couldn't help himself. 

He forced himself to stop and instead chose to concentrate on the task in front of him. The Federation had found several planets that they could seed with the Vorta. It was their idea that if they gave the Vorta something to really fight for then they would be all the more willing to help. The the planets chosen were all sub tropical and would easily fit the Vorta's needs. But one of he main reasons that Starfleet would give them these planets was because the vorta were naturally immune to the certain poisons that were in this planets water that could make dozens of other species sick. And their skin could not be harmed by the rays of the sun. Other settlers would have to would have to live in domes or be constantly being given the anti dote and use a multitude of creams. They were fine in small doses but to the them constantly was just to dangerous for the settlers health.

The Vorta could live here easily. And they could man the mining of a very rare and needed mineral that Starfleet wanted to get its hands on. Only they had to get the Vorta to agree first.

The Vorta were helping them now in exchange for their help. For Safety, and though he hated to admit it They needed the vorta far more than the vorta needed them. They could easily find allies in the Romulans or the Klingons. There medical knowledge alone would guarantee them a place with the Dinobleans. The Ferengi would have them for their technology and intelligence in the gamma quadrant.

They were a valuable species to have on their side. Now they just had to keep them that way.

* * * * *

The chiming of his door was expected and Garak called enter. He wasn't surprised in the least to see Julian there, but he was surprised at how much anger he was hiding. He looked ready to explode at something now that the door was shut.

"How do you do it Garak. How do you deal with a father who only cares about himself. Who only whats to deal with someone who has god knows how many plans in play."he asked and in an explosion of violence he slammed his fist hard into the wall. The metal dented and Garak was quite shocked at the the sight. He knew that Julian was strong but this,his was something else entirely. 

"I think you need something to drink and to calm down."Garak said and reached into on inner pocket to pull out a thin vile filled with powder.He replicated a pitcher of warm water and two glasses before adding a tiny pinch of the powder to it.

"What's that?"

"Cardassan Vitra. A potent alcohol that can turn this water into something akin to sixty year aged Romulan ale." Garak said. "Its illegal to take it off Cardassia and I know that Quark would hand over half the bar for a sample."

Julian smiled."Do I want to know how you got hold of it?"

"I grow it. Only eighty six people on on of Cardassia know how to cultivate the common vitra weed to get it to grow the brown leaves needed first he alcohol."

"Sounds like its expensive."

"I have eight plants in my quarters in especially designed tank. They grow very well and produce enough leave to rebuild my store twice and ensure that if I have to leave I will be able to set myself up easily."

"May I ask how much this pitcher would cost?"Julian said as he sat down and excepted the glass handed to him.

"That pitcher contains just a minuscule out of the vile."Garak said and smiled widely."It has the potency of a well aged romulan ale and tastes like Cardassian mint. It is worth 25 Slips of latinum for this pitcher. If mixed with citrus it will taste of nothing and be added to any drink at all."

"Meaning a decent bar tender could replicated the right flavour and with this..."Julian grinned at the realisation,"Gain so much profit in the long run he could by his own moon."

"Precisely. Even if I gave him the sample he couldn't use it. It can't be replicated." 

"And the cultivation and creation of this powder just happens to be one of your many talents?"

"Why of coursed my dear doctor. Garak sat and leaned a little forward,"Along with listening. I take it that those has something to do with your father?"

"Yes. Yes it does."Julian took a sip of the drink and found that it did indeed taste of cardassian mint,one of the few cardassian foods that other species could stomach without wanting to spit it out. It was also deceptively potent."I keep thinking about how my fate got such a short sentence. How he managed to keep me in starfleet. Because no matter how you look at his he couldn't have gotten away with either without making some kind of deal. And that's forgetting the fact he had nothing to barter with. He should have gone away for at least twenty years for illegally having me changed,my mother would have gotten fifteen as an accomplice and I should have been kicked out and barred from practising medicine within Federation space."

"All that for improving on the basic human model." Garak said.It had been the topic of many conversation after revelation of Julian's enhancements had been revealed. Why were humans so afraid of it? Why such rules when they had much better control over genetics now. They had experimented into psychics,but not seemed as though it had gone wrong and now they were an isolated colony until they could reversed the problem. So why so frightened by one exceptionally bright doctor? Garak wished he understood.

"Because of how bad it has gone in how past Garak. The wars fought by genetically enhanced tyrants,. The innocents who were used and experimented on. The lies and the truths that were held back in order to convince people to fight." Julian looked up at Garak and sighed,"It was not humanities proudest moment."

"And the fact that your father escaped that sentence?"

"Is worrying me no end."Sipping again he said,"What if he promised the names of he doctors who performed the enhancements? Or the names of others working in secret."

"But that's not what worries you the most?"Garak asked and sipped his own drink.It had been a while,so he went easy on his. Getting drunk on the Defiant was probably a bad idea."It something else."

"Weyoun said that the Founders took what they wanted from the vorta an either enhance it or got rid of it wall together."Julian's eyes looked shinier."Why didn't he just fix me. Why not make me normal?"

"Why did he make you more than human when just human would have been far better. Would have made what he'd done less frowned upon."

The human nodded and it suddenly became clear. Julian was terrified that Starfleet was going to o something to him to ensure the 'threat' that he posed was neutralized. Garak felt his heart stutter.

He knew that feeling. He knew it all to well.

"Julian?" he said and the doctor looked him in he eye,"I will help you to find out what has happened. It most likely will not be pleasant what we find,but I will endeavor to help you uncover what has been done. Or will done."

Julian swallowed thickly and lay a hand on Garak's knee and squeezed. "Thank you." Then he recovered and cleared his throat,"Well,this stuff certainly makes you emotional doesn't it."

"It can have that effect. Its what helps it clear the mind so wonderfully." Garak reached out and put a hand on Julian's shoulder."It helps so make things clear."

Julian put his hand on Garak's and for a moment things between them felt... different.

And then Julian's comm badge him and they both jumped.

"Dr Bashir here. Is there a problem?"

"Small explosion in engineering has caused some burns and fume inhalation."

"I'll be right there." he said and handed over his glass. "Thank you or your help. I hope that won't go to waste."

"Oh I'll most likely put it in flask." Garak said began to scold himself for such foolish notions that now flooded his head.

* * * * *

By the time the computer said that 'the subject had reached maximum growth' they were a day out from DS9. The tank in which Keevan had been placed was carefully transported to the surgery room. Huge pieces of foam like substance had been laid on the floor to soak up liquid that would spill. Bashir had been joined by Weyoun, Borath and O'Brian, who stood by to keep and eye on the equipment.

"Okay, so once the Tank is breached we need to get him onto the bed and apply the gel soaked sheet."Borath explained. "We'll need to keep our voices calm and try not to cause any unnecessary movement. "

"I've sent up a program that will be monitoring both his lower brain functions and the brain stem functions."Bashir said and double checked his calculations. He was recording everything, down to the sweat glands on the back of peoples necks. He didn't want to miss anything.

"Okay. Beginning procedure at 09:15 hours. Mr O'Brian if you could-"

"Anti grav system will be shut of in three two..."

Weyoun went to the head of the the pod ad Bashir was at the foot whilst Borath quickly picked up the smaller gel soaked blanket and signaled that Weyoun should pierce the pod.

Liquid flowed over them and the anti grav went off second later as Borath caught the pale,newly born Keevan in his arms and with Bashir helped settle him onto the bed,his head pointing down rather than up to help clear fluid from the lungs. After a few failed intakes of breath Keevan retched and coughed as the clear fluid left his lungs.

"All brain function normal."Bashir said."Lungs fully inflating, heart rate within normal parameters."

"I'm cutting the nutrient cord now,make sure he doesn't wriggle to much." WeyouN said a hE lifted laser scalpel. As he removed he cord Keevan made a gasping,pain filled sound and tried weakly kicking out at them.

"Congratulations,you have a healthy new born Vorta."Bashir said,and lay the larger blanket over Keevan.

His hair was plastered to his scalp and his ears ever so slightly curved inwards as he lay twitching slightly,opening an closing his hands and eyes fluttering madly behind their lids.

"You were right about the mess." O'Brian said and lifted his foot out of the spreading puddle of embriotic fluid.

"He should wake with the next few hours. We'll need to keep a close on on him until his skin thickens slightly and he can open his eyes without pain." Borath explained. 

* * * * *

He was cold, sore and honestly wondering why he was still alive. The last thing he remembered was being killed by a ferengi with bad aim. Now he lay on a bed that wasn't a pod and he was looking at a relieved looking Borath.

"I think I'm having delusions. Your face looks funny."he croaked. A few moments later he was helped to sit up and given a several sips of electrolyte drink. "Why aren't I dead?"

"You've been re-cloned. And...there are a few changes you should be aware of."

* * * * *

Garak had been working on his plan to help Bashir whilst he tried not to postulate on the latest translations he'd made from the messages sent between Cardassian and Dominion ships. Prisoner movements, ships replacements and crew reassignments that made no sense. Orders to remove perfectly good generals and replace them with wholly inadequate men whilst their best and brightest were recruited by the Dominion. Schools and curriculum on the outer colonies being changed to teach Dominion sanctioned views and education. 

Though he had to admit the dissolution of the legitimacy laws was long over due and quite welcome. Just ashame it wasn't being implemented by the right people. Orphans and mixed species parents were being rounded up and taken to Cardassia to be placed in new homes and better accommodation. All under the watchful eyes of the Dominion and its lackeys.

Speaking of Lackeys Garak was completely unsure of how to feel about Keevan being resurrected on board the ship. Granted it wouldn't be the same one he had met, but it would be a close approximation. Weyoun had gone to the mess hall and given off a vibe of 'angry' so powerful the humans on board were avoiding him. Angry Vorta wasn't something any of them were use to. Annoyingly happy and pleasant, but not angry. It was quite a sight.

So he tried to concentrate on Bashir. And he was more than willing to do that. Lately he had been more than willing to do anything regarding the human. It was starting to worry him. Emotions he had begun to explore when he'd been with Ziyal were surfacing, this time concentrating themselves on the good doctor.

Garak wasn't entirely sure what to do about that. He could try and make his interest shown, after all their was no point in trying to keep his heart safe and forever wonder what could have been. And humans were not like Cardassians. Julian was unlikely to use his attraction against him. And Garak was also unsure that now was the best time . He might be accused of taking advantage, especially if these inquiries he was making were going to bring up less than happy news.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fo the wait, things have been a bit hectic.

Weyoun was exceptionally happy about the fact they were so close to Deep Space Nine because it meant that very soon he wouldn't have to deal with Keevan any more. He'd been obnoxious when they'd spoken, sarcastic and the scent of him seemed to follow around. It followed him around almost as much as Dr Bashir was. He had gotten all the science of Vorta cloning from Borath, and now he kept asking Weyoun questions.

Questions of how much each clone remember, was each birth the same or were there difference, what were the most common complaints given by those newly re born? It was driving Weyoun crazy. In the end he'd had no choice but to feign exhaustion and return to the quarters he shared with Borath. The other Vorta was already in there, sitting in the only seat and reading something off a padd.  
"Anything interesting?"

"Just basic rules and regulations, It would seem I will be spending the next month with you on DS9."

"That is the best news I have heard all day."Weyoun said and went and lay down on his bunk.

"You seem happier? I take it your hormones have decided to play nice?"

"Would you like to feel how hard I can kick?"

Borath looked over at him and was about to ask if he was kidding, then decided against it. He didn't like pain. So instead he switched from the seat he was in and sat on the same bunk as Weyoun.

"Did you know that if we chose to start a relationship with someone of another species we must first seek medical advice to ensure that both members of the possible partner ship are sexually compatible?"

"No I didn't know that. Why would I need to."

"Well technically your not male any more, and you not female either. You may not be another species but we still don't know if your safe to mate with."  
Weyoun scowled at him."Thank you for reminding my." he said, and noticed that he was picking up an scent that he hadn't caught in reality before. Only in the visions he had had. Only when-

He felt his face flush and Borath saw. He smiled, and smiled in a way that made Weyoun's insides squirm pleasantly. He didn't like it one bit. This was entirely new. He had never, never felt anything towards the male of the species before, despite what the vision had told him of their breeding rituals.

"I was just thinking that you should really think about...exploring this new side of you. After all, there'll be plenty of people who would be interested."  
"Such as?"

"I think you already know." Borath said. He leaned over Weyoun, stopping just an inch before him."These new senses are quite useful, aren't they?"

Weyoun licked his lips and found that the ability to speak had completely deserted him. Borath merely shook his head and closed the distance between them.

* * * * *

The debriefing had been eventful, considering how long Keevan had laughed. It had taken a considerable amount of time for him to calm down enough to speak.

"Plan 147 was always going to be bought in. It was just a matter of deciding when. "Keevan explained as he scratched another itch on his neck. He always got itchy after being born."They must have decided to bring it forward. I don't know why they would do that. According the the data I lasts saw the Dominion losses were never bad enough for it to be implemented so soon." 

"Do you know the locations of these possible implementation sights?"

"I know of three possible sights." Keevan sat back. He was enjoying the novel sensation of mental freed. All his life he had served, and hated every moment of it. And had felt guilty for hating it. And now, now he could willingly and gleefully betray the Founders-no, Changelings without regret. "All of them are hard to reach, and exceptionally well protected but they all have one simple flaw."

"And what would that be."Sisko asked."

Keevan grinned and laughed."That I helped design each and every one of their security features. And since they believe me dead..." he motioned with his hand for Sisko to finish his sentence and the human felt a tiny glimmer of hope. Since the conversation had begun he had noticed that Keevan was still the same vorta as before. Except now he could be turned to the Federations way of thinking far easier than Weyoun for one good reason.

Sisko saw that Keevan would enjoy it.

"They won't have changed the security measures." he finished, and smiled faintly back."Passwords will be tricky, but I can assure you, the routines won't have changed. The Changelings are far to confident of their security forces."

"You understand we will need a way of verifying this."

"What do you need from me for that?"

"I'll let you know." Sisko tilted his monitor and continued."You''ll be transported to another ship once we reach DS9 and taken ton the same facilities as the other vorta for questioning and then you'll be deployed where ever you'll be most useful."

"And what is it we'll get in return?"

"The Federations protection and help rebuilding your-"

* * * * *

They were moving in a line with dozens of other Vorta, old and young and everything in between. Keevan wore heavy leather trousers and a bow,and that was all. Sisko was in his uniform and was watching Keevan's confusion.

"What the..."

"I take it you haven't been told about this?"

"I have. I just thought they were hallucinations."Keevan said as he moved aside to let a women and here children pass. One nearly fell and he reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. She thanked him before moving to catch up with her family. 

"This, this has got to be a trick of some kind. This cannot be real."he muttered as they walked. He watched the vorta around him as they moved, marveled at the detail of what he was seeing."Is this, is this where we came from?"

"So it would seem.."Sisko said, and before he could say anything else a boy, nearly a man, came running towards them.

"Keevan! Keevan! You must come quickly. The Elders wish to speak with you!" he said as he came to a halt. Keevan spoke with him and took off at a run after him.

"Do I have no control over how this goes?"

"Not if the Prophets don't want you too." Sisko said. He was rather enjoying the fact he wasn't the one being focused on here.

As they reached the front of the column they came to a slow halt and Keevan Raised both hands and showed his wrists before containing to walk along side the men and women and-

Founder. There was a frightened and nervous looking Founder walking with them.

"What is that?" Keevan asked, staring at the alien.

"It is Droca, the one who your grandfather saved."an elderly women said as she moved along, a young male next to her making saw she didn't stumble."We thought it best he speak with someone who he would recognize."

"I do."the founder said. He came to Keevan and lifted his hand,"You look so much like Milasa."

"So I have been told before."Keevan said and stepped forward,"I always thought you were just a story."

"No. I am real. And so is the threat that follows."

"Threat?"

The Founder, Droca, turned to the Elders to await their approval. They nodded as the past an opening in the canopy, allowing Keevan to see the open sky. Sisko found it peaceful, but dread filled him as he realized what was going to happen. Looking behind him he felt guilty that he had been glad this vision wasn't about him. It was about them. The innocents that were standing behind him, the children and mothers and fathers who were travelling to safety that would prove useless to them.

"My people come. They have decided to take your race as new servants. Why I do not know, But I know that when they get here there will be great blood shed."he explained,"I came to try and get you to safety, but I fear that I will not reach more than just your tribe in time."

"What of the river dwellers?"

"We want you and several volunteers to head out and warn them. You are the fastest Tilla Rider we have." The women said, butting in before anyone else could speak. "You must go."

"I'll gather my friends. They will help." Keevan looked back to the changling."Will he be coming."

"You will not need to worry about me holding you up. I am perfectly capable of of traveling."

"We move fast. If you fall behind we cannot wait for you." Keevan explained."Follow me and I will take you to the Tilla. They are carrying the packs and it will take time to-"

"Word has already been sent to unload them They will be ready for you." TRhe women said and Keevan didn't wait for permission to leave, he simply left. Droca followed and kept pace.

"I always belieived my grandfather was making things up when he spoke of you. Did you really get slapped by his mother?"

"She accused me of trying to stop his marriage."Droca explained,"She was a formidable women."

"So I was told."

"I wish I was meeting you under different circumstances. I had planned to visit the next time the rings past over. But I'm afraid this was something that couldn't wait."

"What is it you people want."

"I, I'm not sure I could explain it to you."

Keevan stopped and looked back at him."Try."

"You and your people,you are special. Far more special than you will ever know."Droca said,"Inside you cells,the things that make up your bodies,is a unique code that allows your bodies and minds to be changed."

"Changed? How is that possible."

"We have our ways. With time an the right kind of changes your species could become very different. I once promised your kind would one day help to rule the galaxy,the universe that you live in. I had hoped for you to join the dominion as our equals."

"Do your kind not see us as its equals? Why not?"

Droca heave a sign,something he den't have to do, but the movement helped to convey his weariness,"My kind are not as tolerate as I am. They do not believe any are their equal."

"I do not think I will like them much."

Internally Keevan laughed at this. It was good to know that the changelings had not impressed their ancestors. Beside him Sisko smiled sadly.

"You would not. They will make the Vorta into something truly hideous. They will pervert you,an your ways."

"And you come to save us?"Keevan asked,You have come to keep out of from way."

"Not all of you. But I have friend who have chosen to help me. Once their ship comes with the rest they will help me save those I can get to the caves."

"And the rest."

"Must save themselves. Though I I remember some of you grandfathers friends,my people will have help here."

Keevan froze.

"What's wrong?"

"We may have betrayers amongst us."

* * * * *

Hey were back in Sisko's office,and Keevan was shocked by he jarring sensation of suddenly being in so different a place than he had just experienced.

"That,was very strange."he said."I'm not entirely sure I liked it."

* * * * *

Julian was no fan of the clone vorta,and he wasn't sure of how he felt of the free ones,but he was starting to appreciate their cloning process. It was centuries ahead of what any Federation planet had.

This could advance the cloning of organs and replacement limbs to the point where people would no longer need prosthesis limbs any more. 

He really had to speak to starfleet medical about letting him work with the researchers. Borath had the chance to help millions. 

Until the Julian would just have to go over it on his own. Not that he was complaining. This was absolutely fascinating stuff. He would have to ask the computer to tell him when they docked with DS9 otherwise he was likely to lose himself in the text and forget to disembark.

Sadly his reading was cut short by a message from his screen telling him that it had found something odd in its assessment of the memory implant he had been studying.

He read the review and felt his stomach drop.

"Dr Bashir to Captain Sisko."

"Yes doctor?"

"You need to get down here now"

"What's wrong?"

"Something that could seriously damage our plans."


End file.
